


In Anticipation

by mrs260



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Anal Sex, Introspection, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 21:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs260/pseuds/mrs260
Summary: Garak was hardly new to sex, but what he had with Julian was a new experience nonetheless.





	In Anticipation

It wasn't something he'd enjoyed in the past; it simply wasn't something that Cardassians did. When he'd done this before, he was always thinking of the ulterior motive: the intelligence-gathering; the blackmail; the sudden, unfortunate death via natural causes.  
  
But Julian obviously longed for it. He didn't push, but when they spoke of it his skin flushed pink and his voice took on that low, seductive tone that he'd finally grown into, and now used to startling effect.  
  
And, as much as he liked to play the mentor to Julian in public, Garak was quite eager to please in intimate circumstances. So he was persuaded, gently and breathlessly, and now he lay with Julian's cock inside him, relaxing, adjusting, and waiting for Julian to take him for the first time.


End file.
